There is known a system in which the number unique to an electronic tag is managed. In such a system, an electronic device communicates wirelessly with an electronic tag to read the unique number in the electronic tag, and, if the unique number is a valid number, query a management server coupled via a network to verify the authenticity of the unique number. The management server calculates the probability of a forgery by referencing a history database, a black list database, a process transition rule, and the like, and then, if the probability is within a reference range, determines that the unique number is authentic, and, if the probability is out of the reference range, determines that the unique number is not authentic.
There is also known a system in which the identification number of an electronic tag is updated and the updated identification number is managed. In such a system, in response to an instruction for reading an identification number issued by an individual identification device, an individual identification tag reads and transmits an identification number held in the individual identification tag, and updates the identification number by a predetermined method. The individual identification device acquires the identification number read and transmitted in response to the instruction for reading the identification number held in the individual identification tag, and updates the identification number by the same method as with the individual identification tag. As an example of the related art, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-29984, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-53877, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-160673, and International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2005/106680 are known.